Volviendo al pasado, volviendo al amor
by Mrs. Ordinary
Summary: Bella, a los catorce años, logró escapar del castillo de vampiros, donde estuvo siendo violada y maltratada desde que era bebé. Tres años después, vuelve a caer ahí por error. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Edward, el vampiro que la violó y enamoró?
1. Huyendo

**HOOOLLAAA MUNDO!:) Well, well.. Esta es mi primera historia en anfiction, así que en verdad no sé si les gustará...**

**Ojalá algunos que se parezcan a mí la disfruten.**

**Sean buenos, pliss?**

**Capítulo 1 **

Corrí y corrí. No sabía cuánto corrí exactamente. Lo único que sabía era que, milagrosamente, había logrado escaper de aquel infierno de castillo en el que _él_ me tenía encerrada, y que ahora me encontraba corriendo en medio del bosque; sola y asustada.

Alice me lo había advertido: Mi felicidad no duraría para siempre.

Y no se equivocó, después de todo.

Después de un mes y medio sin golpes ni torturas, Edward regresó. Se enfureció tanto al ver a su propia familia de mi lado, que estuvo a punto de matarme a mí y a ellos. Cuando vio que bajaron la guardia conmigo, me atacó. Me violó, me araño, me gritó, me escupió...

El maldito bastardo me rompió de nuevo, justo como lo hizo cuando llegué al Castillo por primera vez en mi vida...

Rosalie, como siempre, trató de defenderme de él cuando llegó, pero Edward le arrancó una pierna... A su propia hermana. Antes de dejar para siempre el castillo, fui a verla para despedirme. Después de todo, ella fue la que más me quiso y cuidó.

Se lo debía.

- Tu pierna se está recuperando, ¿verdad?- le había preguntado mientras me sentaba a los pies de la cama.

Ella me había sonreído como siempre lo hacía conmigo: Dulce y cálidamente.

- Sí,lo está- dijo-. Los vampiros nos curamos muy rápidamente, Bella.

Sonreí, tratando de que mi dolor no se reflejara. Ella lo notó de todos modos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Sollocé y me agarré a mi pierna más fuerte, tratando de que el olor a sangre no se percibiera. Aún estaba rota, luego de que Edward me lanzara contra el espejo, y Rose no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir mi sangre- y la de todos los humanos- aún.

. Na-Nada- tartamudeé-. Solo... Quería decirte que lo siento. Lo siento de verdad, Rose. La cosas podrían haber sido diferentes entre todos nosotros. Si tan solo Edward no...

Suspiré. No podía hablar más. Debía irme ya.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- ella lo sabía. Sospechaba que lo haría. No podía dejarla saber nada. Se lo diría a Emmett, y él se lo diría, inevitablemente, a Edward. Entonces, mi plan de escape se iría directamente al traste.

- Lo siento, Rosie- le dije con el apodo que hace mucho que no usaba, mas sabía que lla amaba-, pero no puedo estar aquí más tiempo.

Me levanté de la cama y, con las manos temblorosas, la apunté con el arma llena de agua bendita que llevaba escondida bajo el suéter destrozado que hace años no servía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se asustó Rose, mirándome preocupada-. ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces?- no pude soportarlo más y, con toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba, apreté el gatillo hacia su pierna rota. El agua aumentaría más el dolor, y así le sería imposible detenerme.

Rose chilló y se mordió los labios, tratando de no gritar. Ambas sabíamos que si lo hacía los guardias me matarían por echarle agua bendita a uno de la realeza.

- Lo siento, Rose- murmuré-. Lamento esto.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Bella?

Suspiré- Me voy.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y trató de levantarse, pero tuve que tirarle otro chorro de agua bendita. Su pierna rota (más el agua) la hicieron gemir.

- Bella... No te vayas, por favor.

Sacudí la cabez, las lágrimas queriendo salir de una Buena vez.

Se fuerte, Bella... me repetí.

Quería decirle a Rose que la quería como si fuera mi madre. Quería llorar en su hombro como antes y dejarla acariciarme suavemente el pelo mientras cantaba. Quería que me protegiese de todo lo malo, como cuando hacía antes...

- Adiós- fue lo último que le dije-. Te quiero.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Mi pierna estaba cada vez peor. La sangre se había secado, pero sentía cómo me faltaban las energías cada vez más. Cada paso que daba me alejaba más de la vida.

La pierna no era la única parte maltrecha y dolorida de mi cuerpo: mis brazos y costillas también habían pagado la tormentosa furia de Edward.

Sabía que, de una u otra forma, moriría.

Me dejé caer en medio de alguna parte del bosque, agotada. Las costillas me ardían cada vez que daba un respire. Los brazos se sentían tiesos y sin vida, al igual que mi corazón.

Agradecida, dejé que esa familiar oscuridad me tomara.

**N/A**

**Sé que es muy poquto, pero sera solo este cap el cortito. Lo hice corto para que empiecen a cachar de qué se va a tratar esta historia. Así que los próximos no prometo que sean cortos **

**Y... Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Tomates o flores?**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualización!**

**Mrs. Ordinary. **


	2. Sin Escapatoria Jamás

**Holaa a todiness! :) Abajo la nota;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_3 años después..._

Lancé la flecha rápidamente hacia el venado, justo en su corazón. Éste trató de correr un momento, pero luego cayó desplomado en el suelo.

Jacob bufó mientras lo tomaba y se lo cargaba en los hombros.

- Sabes que lo hago mejor que tú- dijo, mirándose distraídamente uñas, ajeno al peso del venado.

Reí divertida- Seguro, tigre.

Volvió a gruñir y fue trotando a casa, gritándole a los pequeños que prendieran el fuego. Al fin, luego de tres hambrientos días, podríamos tener algo de comida fresca, no ese pan rancio de al menos un mes (considerando que Jacob y yo tratábamos de dárselo todo a los pequeños y que no habíamos provado bocado en algún tiempo).

Tomé la lanza que Jacob me había fabricado cuando apenas había llegado y caminé tranquilamente hacia la cabaña, pensando... Recordando.

Recordando un pasado en el que no me había permitido pensar en mucho, mucho tiempo...

Hace tres años, luego de escapar, Jacob y sus hermanos me encontraron en el bosque, herida y gimiendo en agonía. Me llevaron a su casa y, cuando desperté, me trataron como una más de la familia.

Nunca le conté a Jacob lo que había pasado a los catorce años para dejarme tan traumatizada con respecto a los hombres (a excepción de él y Seth). Sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia mí, pero mi cordura- y parte de mi corazón- se negaban a dejarlo entrar en mí.

No después de todo lo que pasó.

Más de una vez había sentido el olor a vampiro. No cerca de nuestra casa, pero sí merodeando por los alrededores. A pesar de que la cabaña estaba bastante alejada del castillo, sabía que muchos de los vampiros de allí debían estar buscándome. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que la casa estaba bastante alejada y camuflada para vampiros y humanos.

En cuanto pisé la casa, dos pequeños bracitos se colocaron a cada lado de mis brazos, tirándome.

- ¡Déjala, Seth!- oí refunfuñar a Leah- Prometiste que hoy sería _mía_.

Seth tiró más fuerte de mi brazo.

- ¡Sabes que nunca cumplo una promesa!

Me aclaré la garganta.

- ¿Y quién, déjame preguntar, te pegó eso?- Levanté las cejas mirando a Jake mientras éste cocinaba al venado.

Me sacó la lengua infantilmente y agitó la usada espátula de troncos duros en mi dirección.

- Harás que te quedes sin comida, mañosa- regañó-. Ahora, sé buena con el chico más guapo que has visto y ayúdalo a servir la comida.

- ¿Y dónde está ese chico?- me burlé.

Los mellizos rieron y se fueron saltando a sus habitaciones, gritando quién tendría la mejor parte del venado esta vez.

Suspiré y me acerqué a Jake.

- ¿Cuánto hay?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Alcanzará al menos hasta el próximo mes. Si hay más de éstos cerca, mejor.

- ¿Y los lobos?

Hace al menos tres semanas, los lobos atacaron la cabaña. Jacob y yo escondimos a los pequeños en sus habitaciones. Logramos matar a dos lobos, pero el resto huyó. Yo quedé con un brazo herido, pero Jacob salió con la cara magullada y una costilla rota. Afortunadamente, curó rápidamente. Lo bueno de eso, es que tuvimos dos perfectos lobos para la cena.

- ¡Ey, diablos, está listo!- gritó Jacob mientras ponía los platos.

- ¡Cállate!- gritaron de vuelta ellos- ¡Al menos Bella nos ama!

Jake me miró intensamente con esos ojos negros. Sonrió.

- _Touché_.

.

.

En la noche, luego de acostar a Seth y Leah, me eché de un salto a la cama que Jacob y yo compartíamos (claramente, cuando llegué no había más camas, y tuve que dormir con él). Suspiré y él me acercó a su pecho, acariciándome el cabello. Jacob siempre me hacía sentir mejor; protegida y amada. Además, tenía un raro gen, según él, de estar má caliente que cualquier persona. Parecía una estufa.

- Me encanta estar así contigo- comentó.

- Lo sé. Y lamento un poco no poder responderte tus sentimientos...

- No pasa nada. Sé esperar- a pesar de decir eso, sentí cómo se tensó al sacar el tema. Su voz se había vuelto más dura.

Sonreí sin que lo notara y cerré los ojos, acurrucándome a su lado.

Cuando su voz sonó por la habitación tan repentinamente, me sobresalté:

- ¿Por qué?- dijo- ¿Por qué no correspondes a mis sentimientos, Bella? Puedo ver que en el fondo te sientes igual que yo. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría lo mismo.

Y ahí se jodía la noche.

Me alejé lentamente de él, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que me observaban con un destello de dolor.

- Sabes que no puedo.

Gruñó.

- No, no sé- dijo-. No sé por qué mierda no te abres a mí. No sé qué rayos te pasó para que quedaras así de mal con respecto al amor.

- Basta.

Si me escuchó, no dio señales.

- Cada vez que lo menciono, tus ojos se abren y parece que recuerdan algo doloroso, pero nunca te atreves a decirme qué es. Y cada vez que te digo mis sentimientos, tú los destruyes y los pisoteas sin importar lo que pasa conmigo...

- Basta, Jacob- dije con los dientes apretados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Las lágrimas no saldrían nunca de mis ojos por _él_. Jamás por él.

Pareció ver lo mal que estaba. Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a e traerme a su pecho.

- Lo siento- dijo-. Es sólo que a veces no te comprendo, Bella...

Cuando iba a responder a eso, dos gritos de los chicos me puso con los pelos de las piernas y la nuca de punta.

Me paré de un salto, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo temblando de miedo, y corrí a sus habitaciones, con Jacob pisándome los talones.

Cuando los lobos llegaron, les hicimos prometer a los chicos que, cada vez que hubiera peligro, gritarían dos veces para ayuda. Ellos, a pesar de obedecer, nunca lo habían hecho...

Hasta ahora.

Cuando llegamos, la puerta de Leah estaba abierta, y un hombre vestido de negro estaba sobre ella, quitándole la ropa entre tirones salvajes, riendo malévolamente. Ella se revolvía asustada con lágrimas en los ojos, gritando.

Un pequeño gemido desde el otro extremo del cuarto me asustó. Giré, viendo a otro sobre Seth, golpeándole las mejillas demasiado fuerte. Seth, lejos de preocuparse por él, gritaba el nombre de su hermana, aterrado por lo que le estaban haciendo.

Se me heló la sangre. Lo sentía. Sentía algo extraño en esas dos personas...

Vampiros.

Ellos sólo podían ser vampiros...

- ¡Leah!- gritó el pequeño- ¡Leah!

Tal vez fue eso lo que nos despertó de nuestro aturdimiento, porque Jacob fue por el que estaba sobre su hermana, furioso, y yo me acerqué al que tenía acorralado a Seth.

- ¡Ey, tú!- dije con todo el odio que tenía. El vampiro me miró con sus horribles ojos rojos y sonrió. Sus dientes afilados me hicieron estremecer, pero no le di el placer de mostrarlo.

- ¿Quieres unirte, belleza?

Eso me enfureció más, y tomé rápidamente el tronco de árbol que Seth había recogido un día en caso de emergencia. Nunca pensé que lo usaríamos, pero siempre hay un primera vez para todo, ¿no? Lo agité entre mis manos y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas la cabeza del intruso. Éste se echó para atrás y parpadeó sorprendido en mi dirección.

- ¿Qué...?- empezó. Se calló un momento y me miró. Levantó un dedo en mi dirección- ¿Tú no eres...?- antes de que siquiera pudiera decir la siguiente palabra, clavé el pedazo de tronco en su pecho, directo en su corazón. El vampiro gimió y cayó al suelo.

Levanté a Seth de un salto. Él, por su parte, no dudó en ir al lado de su hermano para quitar al bastardo que estaba encima de su hermanita.

El otro vampiro rió y tiró a Jacob al otro lado de la habitación. Seth lo golpeó en la espalda con sus puños. Se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia la furia y coraje que sentía.

- ¡Maldito chupasangre! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!

Volvió a reír y tiró al pequeño en mi dirección. Lo agarré antes de que su cabeza pudiera tocar el suelo.

- ¡Jacob!- le dije al moreno.

Me miró y aproveché para tirarle un puñado de astillas. Jake las agarró en el aire y corrió a clavárselas en la espalda al vampiro. No le dio al corazón, pero sí lo dañó.

Él gruñó y se alejó de Leah. Se acercó a la ventana listo para correr y, antes de salir por ella, me miró. Sus ojos podían reflejar la intensa sorpresa al verme. Nunca dejó de mirar; de arriba hacia abajo. Analizándome. Recordándome. Me paralicé. Sabía quién era ese vampiro: Félix.

Uno de los súbditos más sumisos y leales de él.

_Rayos,_ pensé. _Me han encontrado_.

Y sí, luego de tres tranquilos años, me había encontrado al fin.

El vampiro me sonrió. Me había reconocido. Luego, en un parpadeo, desapareció.

Leah gemía desde el suelo, media desnuda, apretando su pierna rota. Seth lloraba a su lado, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que su cara estuviera surcada de dolor al verla así.

- Tranquila- decía, sollozando-. Todo está bien, Leah. Quédate conmigo, ¿vale?

Ella asintió a través de todas las lágrimas en su cara y se mordió los labios. Un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a salir de ellos.

- Duele, Seth- gimió-. Duele mucho.

Me fijé en ellos. Seth tenía toda la cara roja, con pequeñas manchas moradas que seguramente se convertirían en moretones. Leah parecía devastada. Su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba demasiado fuerte. Tenía todo el pelo y la ropa revuelta...

- ¿Alcanzó a tocarte?- le preguntó Jacob ansioso. Leah lo miró sin contestar-. ¡Con un demonio, Leah! ¡Necesito saber si alcanzó a hacerte algo!- gruñó.

Yo sabía que Jake amaba demasiado a su hermanita, y que solo se preocupaba de ella. Pero su noto fue tan duro y frío que casi pude sentir el terror de Leah al ver a su hermano así.

- Yo...yo- tartamudeaba. Miraba para todas partes, como si el vampiro fuese a salir de nuevo y saltara sobre ella-. No... No me violó... Pero sí me tocó...

Hipó y escondió su cara en la ropa de Seth, avergonzada y dolida.

Y, sin saber por qué, me recordé a mí misma en esa situación... Cuando él me había violado y me había dejado así de destrozada. Al menos me tranquilizaba un poco saber que no habían alcanzado a violarla, pero este hecho, sin duda, la marcaría igual que a mí.

Sentí lástima por ella.

Aparté a Jacob y me acerqué a abrazarla. Ella no dudó en quitar a su hermano y tirarse a los brazos de su única mejor amiga y hermana. Ahora entraba el concepto de que las chicas son más expresivas con las mujeres.

Luego de diez minutos, al menos, cuando ya todo el mundo estaba más tranquilo, llevé a Leah al baño, cuidando tocar su pierna, para darle una ducha. Sabía que, ahora mismo, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para recuperarse y no quedar como yo: débil y asustadiza.

No permitiría que a Leah le pasara eso. No a ella.

Sentí toques en la puerta. Asomé la cabeza y me encontré con Jacob. Sus ojos estaban más negros de lo usual, y parecía cansado.

- Cuando terminas allí, hablaremos todos en el salón- dijo.

Asentí.

Saqué a Leah del agua tres minutos después. La sequé, le peiné delicadamente el lindo pelo negro que tenía y lo amarré en una coleta. Luego le coloqué una venda en la pierna. No estaba demasiado mal. Tardaría, al menos, dos semanas en curarse. Le besé la mejilla y la cargué sobre mis hombros hacia el salón. A pesar de sonreír, todo mi interior se sentía como si se estuviera derrumbando lentamente, poco a poco; destruyendo todas las cosas que había hecho en esos tres años.

En el salón, Seth estaba sentado muy recto en el piso, mirando distraídamente el fuego. Cuando vio a su melliza entrar, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Leah suspiró y dejó que la cargara en sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

La chica me miró un segundo- Sí.

Ambos fueron a sentarse juntos, tomados de la mano.

Miré a Jacob esta vez. Jugaba con un trozo de carbón. Lo despedazada lentamente. Sus ojos parecían ojos de algún ciego, como si no viera nada, pero a la vez viéndolo todo.

- ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?- le preguntó a nadie específicamente-. Ellos buscaban algo. Lo vi en sus miradas. Y no creo que haya sido comida, sino, ya estaríamos muertos.

Quedamos en un silencio absoluto. A mí, particularmente, me daba miedo confesar y que ellos después me echaran porque pensaran que era un peligro para la familia. No quería perder a las únicas personas que se habían ofrecido a darme ayuda y cariño.

Tragué y tomé todo el valor posible. Luego, dije, con la voz ahoga y rota:

- A mí.

Tres cabezas se giraron hacia mí.

- ¿Qué?- chilló Jacob.

Suspiré- Me buscan a mí.

Él parpadeó y volvió a mirar al fuego. Luego, me miró.

- ¿Por qué?

No respondí. No podía contar mi historia aún. Todavía dolía demasiado.

Bajé la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué, Bella?- volvió a preguntar, levantando la voz- ¿Es por lo que pasó hace tres años? ¿Es eso?

Asentí.

- ¿Qué te pasó hace tres años, Bells?- preguntó suavemente Seth.

Ese apodo me dolió. Me recordaba demasiado a cómo me decía Rose en el pasado. La extrañaba.

- No puedo- dije-. No puedo decirlo.

Jacob se acercó a grandes pasos hacia mí. Me tomó bruscamente de los hombros y me agitó.

- Pues tendrás que decirlo, _ya_- explotó en mi oído-. Sea lo que sea, ahora también tiene que ver con nosotros. Así que déjate de ser siempre la única que parece estar sufriendo, porque no lo eres. Todos hemos sufrido, y lo superamos. Y si no lo superas y lo cuentas de una buena vez, olvídate de que te vuelva a hablar otra vez.

- Jake...- susurró Leah-. Déjala.

Jake se toqueteó el pelo, nervioso. En sus ojos se ponía adivinar claramente el dolor, la angustia y el miedo.

- Vamos- insistió-. Dilo.

El corazón se me paró un momento. Ya no había vuelta atrás; tendría que confesar. Sabía- por todos los años juntos- que Jake _jamás_ se rinde hasta que sabe algo. Y sabía, también, que esta no sería la excepción.

- Creo que no tengo más opción- dije, suspirando y tratando de que, en mi relato, las lágrimas no salieran.

- Primero- comencé. La piel se me erizó al recordar-, tendré que empezar desde mucho antes. Desde mi nacimiento.

- Nací un cuatro de septiembre, en Forks- relaté-. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando cumplí los tres meses, así que nunca lo conocí... Y en parte eso es bueno. No quería más sufriendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con más sufrimiento?- esa fue Leah.

- Ya lo verás- me limite a decir-. Siguiendo con la historia, toda mi vida fue normal. Mamá y yo éramos las únicas en la familia, pero nos queríamos lo suficiente como para olvidarnos de eso. Cuando cumplí los seis años, salimos a recolectar bayas al bosque. Era noviembre, la mejor época para buscarlas. Nos dividimos: ella se fue por la derecha, y yo por la izquierda. Yo estaba tan feliz cuando vi que había encontrado las más jugosas y maduras... Que casi no sentí el grito de mi madre. Pero, no sé si afortunada o desafortunadamente, lo escuché.

- Llegué corriendo a verla. Y...- se me quebró la voz. Las traicioneras lágrimas no tardarían en salir. Hice que el nuevo en mi garganta se fuera.

- ¿Y...?

- Habían tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, encima de ella- dije-. Le estaban mordiendo el cuello.

Los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Sus bocas formando una perfecta O.

- Bella...

- Cuando lo vi- los interrumpí. No quería que sintieran lástima por mí-, pensé que era algún truco de magia, o alguna broma pesada. Pero cuando vi a mi mamá mirarme y chillar que corriera, supe que era real. A mi madre le habían succionado la sangre.

- Me sentía tan confundida y triste. Aún así, hice lo que me dijo. Corrí como nunca lo hice, escapando. Obviamente, ellos me alcanzaran y trataron de morderme, pero... Algo pasó.

- Bella- dijo Jacob, levantándose y dándome la mano-. Lo siento- y ahí estaba la compasión que odiaba-. No lo sabía. Si no quieres contárnoslo...

Sacudí la cabeza y me aparté de él.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Jacob.

Él asintió y volvió a sentarse.

- Como decía, algo pasó. Una de las personas, uno de los chicos, sonrió y dijo que no me mataran, que sería más divertido si me torturaban primero. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y me sentía muy débil, pero aún así logré pegarle una patada a la chica cuando intentaron tomarme en brazos. Se habían enojado, y me golpearon para que quedara inconsciente. Cuando desperté, estaba amarrada de pies y manos a una cama... Desnuda.

- Miserables- rugió Jake.

- Sólo estaba el chico que había dicho que sería más divertido torturarme. Me había sonreído de nuevo, divertido. Se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído que... pensaba violarme al igual que como lo hizo con mi madre antes que que ella muriera.

- Y lo hizo- reí sin humor. Una risa negra y nostálgica-. Me violó, después de todo. Yo tenía seis años cuando lo hizo... Seis años.

No pude reprimir más las lágrimas. Salieron a raudales de mis ojos. Sollocé y me mordí la lengua. No me mostraría débil ante ellos.

- Luego de ese día- continué-, toda mi vida cambió. El chico que me violó y los dos más me hicieron la vida imposible. Sus padres fueron mucho peor... Cuando cumplí los ocho, la chica, Rosalie, vino a mi cuarto y se disculpó... Se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho. Yo, sin saber por qué, la perdoné.

- Nos volvimos amigas- dije-. Ella me quería, y yo a ella. Un día me dijo que era como la hija que nunca tuvo. Yo no le pude decir que era como la madre que nunca tuve, porque sí la tuve. Ella lo entendió.

- Mi violador abusaba de mí casi todos los días, pero no podía quejarme si quería vivir. A los catorce, cuando se fue del castillo, mi vida se hizo más soportable. Sus padres me empezaron a tratar mucho mejor, con cariño. Lo mismo pasó con el otro chico, Emmett. Aprendieron a quererme, y yo a ellos, aunque no fuera completamente, los quería.

- Después de un mes y medio, él volvió- me mordí los labios-. Su familia me defendió, y le advirtieron que no me tocara de nuevo, o las pagaría. Él se enfureció... Y cuando no me vigilaban, volvió a violarme... La segunda vez que me violó. Sólo que, esa vez, fue mucho, mucho peor.

- Al día siguiente apenas podía moverme. Me hice un ovillo en la cama y me quedé llorando ahí todo el día. Él me veía, y no hacía nada para consolarme... Cuando Rosalie y los demás se enteraron de lo que me hizo, se entristecieron. Rose no. Fue a mi habitación, me vio y se fue contra él... Yo sabía que él era más fuerte, pero no pude decir nada. Le sacó una pierna. Yo no pude soportarlo más y, al día siguiente, escapé.

Había más cosas. Muchas, muchas más cosas que contar. Cómo yo me había enamorado de él, el asesinato de James...Pero no pensaba decírselos aún. Con el tiempo, tal vez.

- Bella...- dijo Jacob- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

- Hay algo que no entiendo- interrumpió Seth-. ¿Por qué Rosalie se disculpó? ¿Y por qué el chico se fue del castillo?

- Rose... Rose era diferente a los demás- le expliqué-. Le hice la misma pregunta cuando vino a verme. Me dijo que ella no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo vampiro, y que aún sabía lo que se sentía ser humana. Ella tenía al menos seis meses de vampiro cuando llegué. Me dijo, también, que no sabía por qué había hecho lo que hizo; que fue como si se desquitara conmigo por todo lo que le habían quitado al convertirse en vampiro.

- ¿Cómo se convirtió?

- Emmett la transformó en contra de su voluntad para que fuera su compañera. Aún así se aman.

- ¿Y la otra pregunta...?

- No lo sé. Nunca supe por qué él decidió abandonar el castillo tan repentinamente, solo para volver mes y medio después.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos y conclusiones.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?- preguntó Leah-. El chico que te violó.

Oh, no... Temía que esa pregunta saliera al aire. No podría contestarla. Había pasado tres años sin pronunciar- ni siquiera pensar- ese nombre. Si lo decía, me derrumbaría.

- ¿Bella..? ¿Cómo era su nombre?

- Lo siento, pero no... no aún...

- Tranquila- sonrió Jake con una sonrisa tensa-. Entendemos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora?- dijo Seth-. Ellos seguramente volverán...

- Iré al castillo- contesté rápidamente.

Sus expresiones me las esperaba. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos y me miraron como si fuera la persona más tonta del mundo.

- ¡¿Estás loca?- soltó Jake- ¿Ir allí? ¡No! ¿Para qué? ¿Es que acaso no piensas en que podrían hacerte algo malo?

- Ellos me están buscando- seguí, como si no hubiera escuchado a Jake-. Sé que me quieren a mí. Puedo ir por voluntad propia y así evitar que vengan aquí y los maten, porque lo harán.

- No- negó rotundamente Jake. Sus hermanos asintieron, apoyándolo.

- Es mi pelea, Jake, no la suya. No los meteré en mis asuntos.

- Por favor, Bella- suplicó-. Seamos racionales, ¿sí? No vayas allí.

- Tengo que, Jake.

- No, no debes- se acercó y me tomó de las manos-. Quédate aquí, conmigo... Con nosotros. Ya encontraremos una solución para lo que vendrá después. Sólo... No vayas.

Le miré a los ojos. Mamá siempre me había dicho que era muy observadora; que cada vez que miraba a los ojos de una persona, veía todo su ser. Y no se equivocaba. Los ojos de Jake estaban hechos trizas por el dolor. Parecían, a la vez, suplicantes y aterrados.

- Lo siento, Jake. Tendrás que dejarme ir, quieras o no.

Suspiró entrecortadamente y bajó la cabeza. Luego, dijo:

- ¿A qué hora partirás?

Los chicos aún se quejaban, pero sabían que habían perdido la pelea. Me dejarían ir.

- Mañana en la mañana, a primera hora. Si espero mas tiempo, vendrán. Tengo que enfrentarme a esto sola.

- ¿Bella?- dijo tímido Seth- ¿Qué pasaría si... mueres?

Sentí a Jacob reprocharlo, pero yo me quedé en blanco. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué pasaría si moría? Sabía que los tres se vengarían e irían al castillo, pero también sabía que los vampiros podían matarlos en dos segundos.

Ahora, estaba completamente sola. Más sola de lo que había estado a los siete años. Esta era solo _mi_ pelea. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera, mataría a alguien, ya sea enemigo o amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>y fin! (por este cap) Me alegra mucho saber que les gustó:) casi salté de felicidad al ver los todos los reviews... Y A TODAS LAS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS GRACIAS TAMBIEN! Pero podrían dejar un mensajito, sea cortito o no:) Plisss? <strong>

**Quiero agradecer a (dios, ya parezco a esas personas que se gradúan y empieza a decir una lista enorme de nombres!): **Nana Masen (sip, chica, habrá edward's pov (: ), Twilight all my love 4 ever, Bella Masen Mckrty (fuiste la única que me respondió a la pregunta =) gracias por las flores! jajaja), Kasiopea, Dracullen, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Nikki Hale, Bellaxedward, Dany-cullen-patt :)))

**Grcias a todas ustedes! Y a las **alertas y favoritos**, plis déjeme un review:( aunque sea pequeño! por la amistad? ajajaja no.. pero igual traten:) aún así gracias por agregarme.**

**Nos vemos luego!**

Cami.


	3. Adelanto Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿Tienes todo?- me preguntó, tal vez por quinceava vez, Jacob. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos estaban serios-. ¿La estaca, el agua...? ¿Las botas de combate? Sabes que son útiles, a pesar de estar algo rotas.

Suspiré y resistí el impulso que había adquirido hace años de rodar los ojos y dejarlos en blanco un rato. A pesar de que me hubieran dejado ir por fin al castillo, parecía que, intencionalmente, trataran de buscar una forma que me quedara con ellos.

- Sí, papá- me burlé.

Él sonrió, me dio un último abrazo y me besó tiernamente la cabeza. Traté de reprimir las lágrimas, seguramente guardándolas para cuando estuviera caminando sola en el bosque. Nadie, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo, sabía cómo me sentía al dejarlos solos y desprotegidos.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás, Bells- me susurró al oído. Su voz estaba entrecortada y parecía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas al piso para suplicarme que me quedara.

No respondí. ¿Cómo prometerle algo que posiblemente fuera imposible de cumplir? Si lo prometía, corría el riesgo de jamás volver, y decepcionarlos en todas las maneras posibles. Y, si no lo prometía, no sabia cómo lo tomarían.

- Promételo, Bella- me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su ruda voz me hizo saber que no esperaba un no por respuesta.

Parpadeé y le abracé más fuerte la cintura. El pecho me dolía por el dolor que sentía, y el maldito nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar del todo bien. Tragué y dije con la mayor seriedad posible:

- Sí, lo prometo.

Me alejó de su pecho y me revolvió el pelo. Oh, cómo odiaba eso. Lo arreglé mientras Leah y Seth venían corriendo hacia mí, extendiendo sus delgados y largos bracitos hacia mí. Los abrí y los envolví en un abrazo fuerte.

- Bella...- lloraron ambos en mi hombro.

Se me partió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía dejarlos? Eran mi familia... Mi única familia. No podía hacerles eso a ellos...

Pero lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba volver y arreglar todo.

Y eso incluía a todos los Cullen.

Intenté no llorar, pero un pequeño sollozo salió de mis labios. Fue tan breve que seguramente nadie lo escuchó... Era mejor así.

- No quiero que te vayas- dijo Leah-. No quiero, Bella.

- Tranquila, linda- le acaricié el cabello-. Volveré- suspiré-, lo prometo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Sí, señores y señoritas...<strong>

**I'M BACK.**

**Y sí, terminaré esta historia sí o sí, auqnue tenga que sacrificar mis dedos!**

**Y sí, lamento no haber actualizado en casi un año:( no tengo excusa, la verdad. Un día yo... simplemente no volví:( lo lamento mucho; no hay perdón.**

**Este mini capítulo ha sido para decirles que volví y que no me iré. Traté de terminarlo, pero eran muchas cosas en mi cabeza, así que puse esto y, en el próximo, estará completito. Esto era para decir, resumiamente, hola otra vez.**

**Y bueno, creeeo que nos veremos el viernes 25, porque ahí recién estoy libre (la semana que viene tengo muchas pruebas, así que este fin de semana está tomado, y el 17 y 18 me voy de campamento). Pero prometo con mi alma no volver a plantarlos.**

**IMPORTANTE: Esta historia, se me olvidó decir, TENDRA MUCHO MISTERIO E INTRIGA, así que no se fién de nadie y piensen. Puede ser que Bella haya mentido sobre algunas cosillas, así que prepárense para la verdad, porque sé que todos tendrán la boca abierta de la sorpresa. NADIE SABE QUE PASA EN REALIDAD! MUAJA!**

**Bye:)**

**Pd: después de que el cap. 3 sea publicado, éste será borrado:D Y mi otra historia, "Amando al enemigo", será actualizada el viernes 25.**

**Mrs. Ordinary **


End file.
